Annoying Bodyguard
by whitexflower
Summary: Having a bodyguard is always pissing everybody off. Who wants a bodyguard? What happens if you,Neon's step sister is forced to stay at the mansion ? Maybe it can be exciting, or maybe it's a memorable holiday! But having a handsome blond as your bodyguard? What can possibly go wrong? Well maybe one thing. you cannot stand his cold personality!
1. Prologue

**A/N: So... i made a thing. I was so obsessed with hunter x hunter these days that i cant resist to write a fanfiction about it XXDD this maybe contains a little bit OOC from Kurapika. But i hope i didnt write him too OOC! :D Please give me a review ! Thank for reading :D**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter. I only own Estelle and her mother._

Prologue

_"My heart is torn and ripped into pieces."_

For the hundredth time today, I take a look of myself on the mirror. There are several things that I don't like about my face. One , because I don't like having blonde hair. It made me to look stupid. Well, _hello_? The myth about every blondes are stupid, everyone? I got over shadowed with my blonde hair and as the result, I got every 'insult' I could get from the others. The 'geek-blondie' they said. Just because I love music and books, I got labelled as a nerd. Okay, moving on. Number two, I don't like my red eyes. People said that it's bad omen which will bring misfortunes for others. Well, what do you know? Appearantly it brings bad luck for me too! It's not my fault that I am born with red eyes. Blame my mother who gave birth, not _me._ Number three, I don't like the fact that I resembled my mother in her younger years. I hated my mother. So there you go. The reasons I don't like my freakin face.

Today is the day which you can call it a miserable day. Not only that I got pushed twice today, my so called 'mother' said that I'm going to spend the rest of my winter break with my so called foster sister. You see, my mother is a single parent for fourteen years. Until she met this old man named Light Nostrade 2 years ago, and then she decided to 'marry' this old man. Really, who am I kidding. For the record, I came from a wealthy family. That drunk woman doesn't even see that Light Nostrade is just using her for her money. Since the Nostrades are nearly falling apart because of Neon Nostrade's ability just 'vanished' into the thin air.

Neon Nostrade…._huh?_

I used to look up at her because of her abilities. She and I have history together, but now I don't really see her as a friend, really. Something happened between us a while back. I stopped admiring her and eventually I see her as a 'stranger' rather as my friend. Okay, back to my situation here. Although my mother and that old man are married for 2 years already, they didn't live together. Since mom still has some projects for her hotel and she needed to stay at Heaven's City, where I spend the past fourteen years of my life.

My name is Estelle White, but I'm fine with Elle. I'm fourteen , and my life is a living hell. No doubt about it. My mother doesn't even want me as her daughter. She keeps praising other people's daughters, but not her own kid. I am frustrated about that fact, but I don't have any other choice by being treated that way by my mother for the last fourteen years. As for Neon, my mother loved her very much ever since she met her four years ago. Let me make this clear, that is not the reason why my relationship with Neon grows cold. I'm not jealous by that. I'm like totally cool with all that. But something happened to me and neon awhile back. Even _I_, cannot fix our relationship.


	2. Chapter 1: Misunderstanding

_Disclaimer : i do not own hunter x hunter. i only own estelle with her mother_

Chapter one : Misunderstanding

_"I have no idea who you are anymore."_

The week passed like minutes. Knowing my mother, most likely she doesn't even care to show up and picked me up from school since she knows that most likely one of her 'husband' staffs is going to pick me up from the school. My thoughts is interrupted when I heard the sound of the car in front of the school's gate. So they have come to get me earlier than usual. I take a deep sigh and turn my head towards the direction of the car. It didn't take them more than five minutes to actually notice me. In fact, as soon as they arrived at my school; a small woman get out from the car and approached me.

"Are you by any chance Miss Estelle White?" she asked, showing her soft smile to me.

The woman is rather _short _, she has brown hair and she wears a hat. I thought that my step father is joking when he told me about this woman's height. It looks like that he is not joking after all.

"Yes, that's me," I said to her, crossing my arms. " Who are you?"

" I'm Senritsu. Your father ordered us (the bodyguards) to pick you up. It looks like that we arrived on time." Senritsu answered. Again, with a smile.

_He's not my father,_ I thought angrily.

It looks like that I don't have any other choice right now than go with this woman to the mansion. I take another sigh and followed the woman to the car. As I sat down, I noticed that the one who is driving is a muscular man with brown hair. And Senritsu takes a sit next to him, as the 'navigator'. In case something happened during the 'trip'. I made a frown as I tilt my head to the other side. Due my surprise, I see an extremely beautiful girl next to me. Well her hair is not as long as mine, it was rather short in fact. Her boyish features nearly fooled me for a boy. But I know that she is a female, since my instinct told me so. She has blonde hair just like mine. But she has a black cat like eyes which take my interest. Her skin is also as white the snow. I thought she is a model or something because of her features. But then my eyes fell on her outfit. It looks like that she is from the Kuruta Tribe. How do I know? It's simple, that's because my mother has one of the famous scarlet eyes in her possession. I also know from the books I read when I was a child.

"Let me introduce you ," Senritsu starts talking as the car began to move. " The one who is driving right now is Basho."

I could hear a faint 'Yo, kid.' as Senritsu introduced the muscular man . I just nodded in response, looking at him with my widened eyes. Call me overreacting, but I rarely see a guy who is this muscular. I mean, c'mon. Call me a pervert or whatever you want, but seeing a guy with muscles and abs made me to go to the heaven for several minutes.

" And the one who is next to you is our leader, Kurapika."

I looked at the blonde with my embarrassed expression. She is calm and quiet, but full of respect. As soon as I was introduced by Senritsu, she immediately looked at me and lowered her head. Usually I'm not that 'amazed' by a calm and quiet girl, but this time I made an exception. No matter how much I tell myself that staring to a complete stranger is rude, I just cant help myself. She is too beautiful that I cant stop staring.

_Stop it Elle! You know that staring is rude!_

I cursed myself. But that doesn't stop me for not looking straight to her black eyes. It's like they are hypnotizing me or some sort. I feel like I'm going insane. And each time I take a look to her eyes, she will be like looked at me again before I looked away. This continue for the last ten minutes before she actually caught my act.

"Do I have something on my face, miss?" Kurapika asked.

I blinked, completely embarrassed by her remarks. I can't believe that I am staring at her like a complete idiot! My face is flushed with deep red prints now, that both of the bodyguards in front would chuckle (or in Basho's case, he'd laugh his ass off). Basho told Kurapika about how sinful she was for making me to stare at her like that. But she just furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"N-No! Of course not," I said, laughing a bit. " I just thought that you're really beautiful, miss."

After my last statement, I could have swear that I see Kurapika's face tensed a bit before I heard a blasting laugh coming from Basho and followed with Senritsu who is practically hiding her smile.

Okay…..what did I do wrong this time?

"My apologies, Miss Estelle," Kurapika said, forcing a smile. " But I'm a male."

_What?_

Perhaps there's something wrong with my ears. Did I just hear that Kurapika stated herself as a 'male'? I blinked for a several times before tilting my head to Senritsu's place. I can't believe that I'm hearing things coming from the girl's lips. But what if she is telling me the truth about her gender? What _if _she is a he? My face went pale too quickly. Okay maybe not too quickly, but it's still went pale !

"Senritsu… is it true?"

Senritsu nodded. "Unfortunately miss, Kurapika is a male."

Oh damn.

Now I bet that my face is as red as the tomato right now! I am so embarrassed with my own thoughts about the guy next to me, that i can't even look at him right now. He probably thinks that I'm so stupid for judging him because of his appearance. I purposely plugged my ears with my earphones and settled the volume on my ipod to the highest. After that I guess I lost track of time, and still avoiding to look at Kurapika straight to his face. What am I going to do once I arrived at that mansion? I can't avoid him for the next two months! He practically lives there! I sighed heavily as the car started to move into the mansion. I frowned as the car moves faster and faster. This winter break mentally sucks. It's like my mother is digging my own grave inside this mansion. In a blink of an eye, I already forgot the fact that I 'mistook' Kurapika as a female earlier today.

When the car stopped, I hurriedly take my belongings with me. I knew that they are going to take me to Neon immediately. Since Senritsu told me that Light Nostrade is away for another month or so, I'm guessing that I'm going to be free around here. Well except if Neon is going to bother me again. But I doubt that, our relationship is cold enough.

As the bodyguards take me to Neon's room, my eyes started to wonder around the mansion. I used to come here when I was like eleven. I never thought that my mother would have an affair with that disgusting old man. I never liked that guy. I prefer my own father , even when he abandoned me and my mother. But at least he is not this _cheap_. I continue to walk straight to Neon's room. A little that I know that we already arrived in front of Neon's room.

"We bring Miss Neon's friend," Basho said to the maids.

Okay, correction. I'm her ex-bestfriend. Basho's words made my mood to drop . Hell, everything about Neon pisses me off. Like when my mother compare me with Neon. Like, _hello _? We're two different people! Argh, thinking about that pisses me off. I made a frown as I entered the 'big' room who is covered with pink sheets.

"Elle!" she cheerfully greet me.

I just stood there, giving her the silent treatment and looked away. Nobody said a word, except Neon who is trying to gain my attention back. She starts with screaming and showing me a bunch of stuffs. But I don't budge. I hate to say this, but Neon is desperate.

"Still trying to get my attention?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Puh-lease, you're so desperate!"

Neon pouted. " What is so wrong with trying?!"

I scoffed. "I never said that it was wrong, but you're totally hopeless!"

Neon is about to tell me another thing, but I shoved it off as I turn my body and headed to the door. I am so pissed off right now that I might kill somebody. Neon is so childish. I can't even look at her right now since she is getting on my nerves. I'm not saying that she is deserved to be treated that way, nor that I'm acting like a real jerkass right now. But Neon needs to understand that I'm angry at her because of her own actions. And she keeps thinking that I'm angry because I'm jealous that my mom loved her more than me. No, I was never jealous of Neon. I sighed as soon as I reached outside.

Why can't she see that I still see her as my closest friend? Why is she so blind with assumptions that I'm 'jealous'? I thought she can see through me. It looks like my hell is already started because of my 'meeting' with Neon. This literally sucks. It's the first day and Neon is already pissing me off. I looked over the mansion's garden and started to walk around. You know, to lightening up the mood. At first I was walking aimlessly around the garden where I can see the dogs are being fed. But as the time progressed , I found myself got deeper and deeper. Who knows that this mansion is this big? Right, nobody. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and actually found a lake nearby.

When I arrived, I get to see one of Neon's bodyguards, who I thought is a 'she' earlier is there. He is wearing the same exact outfit as earlier today. And he seems like staring to the lake. Probably he is looking at his own reflection. But who knows? I was staring from afar for several minutes before his hand motioned to his eyes and takes out his black contact lense. I blinked in surprised. So he's wearing contacts! His real eyes are brown. And I actually admired his cat-eye like eyes. It's so beautiful that I can't stop staring at him.

"staring is rude, you know?" He finally opened his mouth as he turn to me.

No way! He actually noticed me from the very beginning? That is just,… wow. As the result, I can only just show him my awkward smile and shrugged. Kurapika sighed as he continue to look at me with his raised eyebrows.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I chuckled. " I'm just…admiring you from afar."

_Smooth. Real smooth, Elle._

I would curse myself if I had the time, but right now is not the good time to curse myself because of my lame 'pick-up lines'. Instead cursing myself, I skipped myself to the blond without even bother of what is he going to say to me.

He looked at me. " What is it to admire? I told you Miss Estelle, I'm-"

I don't let him finished his words.

"A _male _," I said. " I know, Kurapika. I'm just admiring your eyes."

For a second there, I could've swore that I saw his gesture tensed a bit . He seemed a bit shocked before realizing that he hasn't put the contacts back. He immediately covered his eyes with his right hand and looked away. His face turns into a horror reaction. It's like he is worried about his eyes. Or something.

"My eyes aren't that special." He replied.

I crossed my arms.

"You have beautiful eyes, Kurapika!" I smiled. "I really like the natural brown color of your eyes. It suits you."

Slowly, the blond began to uncover his eyes who is now turns softer. I could hear that he is kind of relieved now. Maybe he is relieved that I didn't read him like a book? Or the fact that his secret is safe made him to sigh in relief? Man, this guy is so mysterious that he made me to itch with curiousity.

"Brown colored eyes are pretty common." He replied.

I laughed. "Well yeah, but your cat-eyed like eyes are pretty interesting. "

He didn't say a word once he is done listening to my lame reason about his eyes. Kurapika slightly looked irritated as I kept talking. Maybe he is pissed off with the fact that I don't even let him talk in response. Or the fact that I'm stalling him with my 'chats'. Well, it looks like that I'm holding him back to proceed with his 'contact lenses ' activity .

"Excuse me , Miss Estelle," Kurapika said. "I really need to go back to my job."

I smirked. "Then go back already. You know the way back right?"

There's no way he's going to go back to the mansion without his contact lense. It's kind of obvious that he's hiding his natural eye color from the others. That's why he is changing his contacts near the lake. It's pretty far away from the mansion, plus nobody even goes here anymore.

Kurapika immediately bends down to the lake again and quickly wears his black contacts . He then looked at me before observing me. Wait, why is he observing me? Well, well, well ! Looks like I finally found a hypocrite who is working for Neon's family. I giggled when I thought about this. But of course, Kurapika doesn't really care about it anyway.

"I suggest you to come with me , Miss Estelle."

Upon hearing that, my mood has dropped down to the lowest level.

"Why? So that you can bring me back to Neon again?" I snorted.

Kurapika said nothing except taking a look of me once again. Now, who's staring? If he's going to force me to go back to that mansion; I'll kill him with my bare hands. He's _not _ going to take me back to Neon. And that's final!

"Don't be ridiculous," he told me. "I'm going to take you to your room."

Wait. Did I hear him right? Or are my ears playing tricks on me? But after knowing Kurapika for almost a day now, I came to know that he's not kind of person who would bother making more problems. No, it's more like he doesn't want to make any contact with anybody. But if that's the case, why is he so friendly with Senritsu? Out of all people, he only showed his smile to Senritsu. That's what made me to be so curious about him, and his relationship with Senritsu!

"Why bother? I can get back by myself."

He looked at me. "Because it's my job."

_Errrr…what?_

I hope he's not high or something. His job is to guard Neon, not me. And even if it's his job. I would gladly told him to get his ass back to guard Neon. I am not as weak as Neon. I can fight, I have the ability to do that compare to Neon.

I made a face.

"Miss Neon made it clear to me that I need to protect you at all times."

I feel like all my pride is just ripped out from my body in seconds. Neon has no right to tell Kurapika about his job. And I certainly don't want to be guarded. I am not a baby who needs protection! I have been running into troubles ever since I was young. And I feel okay, until now! I can't imagine what Neon thinks! How her mind works, and how she is able to make that decision within an hour!

"That spoiled _brat_!" I yelled, gritted my teeth.

I don't _need _her to do this for me! I don't need protection! If this is the way she's going to take my attention, she seriously needs a medicine!


	3. Chapter 2: The Quarrel

**A/N: So, here's the chapter two. Aww i know that i have been lazy for updating this fic. And the thing is, university is killing me. I just got home today from the first day, and i have been around the campus from like five in the morning. /sighs/ anyways, i hope you like the second chapter! And please do review! If you do that, i can fix where ever i lack in this fic. Tell me if Kurapika is a bit ooc in this fic, okay? I promise i'll be better! Well, happy reading!**

**Comments replies:**

ChocoKiller 8/20/13 . chapter 2

I really like the story! Not bad at all for the the first two chaps! Looking forward to what happens so please update as soon as you can!

Rep: Thank you! And i'm glad that you're liking it so far! And it's updated, so enjoy reading the 2nd chapter :D

xXIvoryElephantXx8/19/13 . chapter 2

This is really good! Please write more.

Rep: Thank you! And i will :D~~~ Sorry for the delay

Chapter two : The Quarrel

_"Don't judge too much."_

Enough, it's enough. When I got back to the mansion, I found Neon is already sleeping. And I can't wake her up because well…. You know what Neon is like if someone wakes her up. So I just gave up and went to my room. As I was walking to my room, again I take a look to the window next to me. My thoughts travelled to my mother. Why did she made me to go here to spend my holidays? She never cared about me before. So why _now _? She despised me. Maybe she wanted to show me more hell once I arrived here? Tch, that's so childish and stupid of her. Again, I sighed.

Where is that 'father' when you needed him the most? I never really know my father because he left before I even been born. Does that mean he hates me? No, that's impossible. He is not that kind of person, I'm sure of that.

Hmnnn? How did I know that?

Believe me or not, I met my father when I was like ten years old. At first I didn't know that the 'nice' big brother is my own father. I never thought that he is so young! He's like in his early twenties, and he wears black shirt with green jacket. Judging from my mother being sixteen when she first had me, I'm guessing that my father is most likely a lot younger than her. Or so I thought.

He, my father; told me that he is not as young as he seems. He even told me that he's a lot older than my mother. So he has a baby face. Wow, lucky _him._ After knowing his real identity, I continue to meet him behind my mother's back.

And now I know why I get my ideas of pranks from.

I sighed as I approached the window, opening it a bit. I can feel the cold breeze on my face as I looked at the stars, my right palm is on my jaws. Why am I keep finding myself running around in circles? First, I wanted to know about my father, and I keep trying to search for him even though I know it's impossible to find him. But then after he showed himself to me, I couldn't ask him about the reason of him leaving mom. In the end, I relied to my own research about his true self, and found out that he needs to do that whether he likes it or not. Now I know the reason, I am no longer upset with my father. But that's different with mom. Second, my relationship with mom is not getting better anytime soon. She despised me ever since she knew that I'm the root of her heartbreak. But she doesn't understand that I'm trying hard to get her attention. I tried everything, even stealing and do pranks. But did she ever take notice? _Nooooo_, she doesn't even bother asking me.

And third, my relationship with Neon. I am tired and sick with Neon's assumptions of me being jealous. I am not jealous. For what? Mom won't take notice of me if I'm jealous anyway. It's a no win situation! But Neon is being Neon, she is too rock headed and blind to see it! To be honest, I am so upset about this whole assumptions of her. That's why I play so hard to ignore her. I even take my time to steal one of her collections. But of course, she doesn't even notice it.

_Geez._

"Miss Estelle."

I heard somebody is calling me, and it made me to take a look of the person who just called me. I expected more like Senritsu, or the other bodyguards who's calling me. But instead, I found that annoying cold hearted blondie standing next to me. What does he want this time?

"_What?_"

His black eyes travelled straight to my face, studying it for a bit. After several seconds, he then began to open his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I frowned. Hey! That's my line you know?

"Star-gazing. What are _you _doing in here?"

The blond blinked. "Do I need to answer that question?"

I hissed at him before rolling my eyes and continue to look outside the window. And now who's the annoying one? Turns out the person which I admired earlier is really pissing me off. Like seriously. I don't know whether it's his cold personality or the fact that he always state things like he's a robot is pissing me off.

"Yes, _Kurapika_, " I said with my annoyed tone. "You need to answer my question!"

The bodyguard sighed for a bit and changed his gaze to the stars as well. Which made me to furrow my eyebrows at him seeing his actions. Wait, what's that all about? He's ignoring me! Without even answering to my question! Urgh, this guy. Seriously!

"What happened between you and Miss Neon?"

I frowned at him. Is he seriously trying to ignore my previous question? Seriously? It seems that he is this guy who is an introvert. Why am I stuck with him being my bodyguard? And what am I thinking admiring him earlier? Mistaken him as a female? Yeah right.

_Big Mistake._

"Why does that even concern you?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't."

Then why the hell he's asking me that?! I made a face at him before rolling my eyes once again and buried my face in my arms. But I guess telling him about my problems wouldn't hurt. Since he doesn't really give any damn about it, he wouldn't laugh …right? Nah, he wouldn't. A cold guy like him? I doubt that he would even smile over simple things.

"Fine , I'll tell you," I sighed. "I'm furious with Neon because she thinks that I'm jealous about my mother's reaction to her."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"What, I'm not jealous okay? It's not really that worth it really. I know from the start that my mother doesn't even give any damn about me. So why would I be jealous now? " I told him.

Kurapika stays silent for awhile before opening his mouth. It seems that he's thinking about something earlier. His face turns dark several seconds earlier. Maybe he's thinking about something painful?

Who knows?

"Don't say things like that." He said.

Oh, now he's lecturing me?

I looked at him. "Things like what? I'm just stating the facts."

We stood in silence for awhile. Who knows what we both have in our minds. By then I thought that he doesn't talk much about his past. It was proven when I talked about my mother. His face turn into a dark expression and then telling me for not saying things like that. Maybe something happened to his mom awhile back?

"It's late. You should sleep." He told me.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not even twelve o'clock yet."

He stared at me for a moment, and it went awkward so I decided to give up and go back to my room. It's a good thing that he's not following me to my bedroom or I couldn't even sleep thinking that I being guarded by a cute looking bodyguard.

Wait. What did I just said?

Cute? _Eeeew._

The next day I woke up with a headache. The reason? Well, you can go ask Neon for that. I looked at my cellphone as I got up from my bed. I thought it was already ten or something. But oh boy was I wrong! It was just eight in the morning, and that step sister of mine already throws a tantrum about something.

Oh hell, do I look like that I care?

I hurriedly got dressed and packed my bag for today. But I doubt that today is going to be a good day since I already heard Neon's loud voice in the morning. I sighed a heavy sigh as soon as I open the door of my room. I was expecting something which is more pleasant as I stepped outside. But do you know what I found?

That's right.

"Oh gods!" I exclaimed as I take a look of the young blond who is standing in front of my door. Don't tell me that he has been standing in front of my room since last night! "You nearly made me to have a heart attack! What the hell are you doing ?!"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Doing my job, of course."

I frowned. "Stop being such a work-a-holic! Don't you have any girlfriend or something? Go on a date, enjoy life! You don't have to guard me 24/7. I can take care of myself!"

He looked at me with his usual blank face.

"I don't have any time for those kinds of things." He replied.

Uh,… what ?

What the hell made him to say that? I mean, look at him! According to Neon's stories, Kurapika is the current head of the bodyguards, and it means that he is like the most powerful around the bodyguards right? So why didn't he take a break or something?

"You're kidding," I hissed.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Miss Estelle?"

Well, he does have a point. I furrowed my eyebrows at him for a moment , before walking towards the dining room to have some breakfast. I thought that I might have some peace in the dining room. It looks like the situation is much worse than before. It seems that Neon purposely ran way from her room again and insisted to have breakfast with me.

I literally frowned.

"Why are _you _here?" I hissed at Neon who is now smiling as she starts eating her pancakes. For the first time, Neon actually annoyed by the way I addressed her. Well, who won't? The way I addressed her is extremely rude, and sarcastic. I don't blame her for getting irritated by my way calling her, but I just cant seem to be friendly around her anymore.

"Why does it matter to you? This is my house, I can be here whether you like it or not!" she hissed back at me.

I rolled my eyes. "True, it's your house, and I'm just a guest. This is exactly why I didn't agree when mom force me to come here!"

"And you're telling me this because….?"

"Because I am disgusted with the way you act, _princess._"

Neon stopped eating and glared at me. Her expression is so clear that she is now pissed at my behaviour to her. But what ever, I don't really care about her opinion of me. I just want to get the hell away from her as soon as possible.

"Oh? What about me?! Your jealous attitude isn't helping either!"

I shot her a glare. "Me? Jealous? Are you blind or what? For the last time, I am not jealous. Who cares whether that woman likes me or not? She is not worth my attention. So stop judging me for being jealous."

"You can't say that! She's your mother!" Neon complained. "You should feel lucky for having a mother!"

I scoffed.

" And you should feel lucky for having a father who hired these many bodyguards just for you! At least you know your freakin father!"


End file.
